Training: Tenten
by Ikari666
Summary: After hearing about Hinata's improvement under Naruto's hands, Tenten seeks him out for advice. Sequel to Training: Hinata.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sa-I mean, Naruto. Yes, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Training: Tenten**

Naruto stood in an out of the way training ground. He held his hand out in front of him. A tendril of chakra orbited above his palm in a perfect circle. Someone watching would see a small disk of blue chakra hovering over his hand. His eyes narrowed as he willed the path to change. The disk tilted back and forth. Sweat trickled down Naruto's brow. One more disk joined the first, then another. Naruto struggled to make sure that none of the disks stayed in the same place for more than one revolution. His breathing started to come heavier. The mass of spinning chakra in his hand pitched and rotated. He held it for a few moments before it came apart in a burst of energy. He fell back onto his butt letting out a breath of exertion. The dozen clones in the clearing that had working on the same thing puffed out of existence.

Naruto leaned back against the tree behind him and sighed. He'd been working on the Rasengan like that for the past few days. After finding out that Kakashi could do the technique as well, he decided to go back through the training from the ground up so he could do it one handed. He broke the jutsu down to its most basic parts. Currently, he was still on stage one, trying to get the multitude of spinning chakra bits to rotate randomly. Even with Kage Bunshin, it was slow going. Especially since he decided he shouldn't work himself to the point of passing out because he was working on his own.

But he was tempted to do such, as his thoughts trailed back to a week before. He blushed at the memory. Hinata had basically attacked him after working on his idea. That shocked Naruto more than he could describe. Sure, he was the affectionate-type; he'd given Sakura and Hinata plenty of hugs and it wasn't uncommon to see him have an arm around them. He'd even kissed them on the cheek, hand, or whatever was accessible when he was excited or happy. Of course, that usually ended with Hinata blushing for a few minutes or Sakura knocking him through a wall.

That night, Hinata had started kissing him without warning. The pleasant feelings it gave him made him forget the fact they were just friends. His eyes had closed and he thought about nothing but the sweet sensations he was receiving. He was startled back into the present when Hinata's tongue brushed against his lips. He stepped back in surprise, separating from the suddenly amorous girl. At first, she had blinked at him in a confused manner, her head still tilted to the side. Naruto flushed even deeper, distinctly remembering thinking that she looked so cute at that moment. It appeared that she came back to her senses then, a couple moments passed before her eyes suddenly widened then rolled back in her head as the girl fainted.

Naruto tilted his head back against the tree trunk. He hadn't seen her since that night, and he figured that she was too embarrassed to seek him out. He wasn't sure he felt up to trying to find her, either. He sighed again. This was going to change the way they looked at each other. He knew he wouldn't be able to tease her like before without thinking about that night.

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the young woman that came into the training ground. "Sakura-san'd said you'd be here."

Naruto looked over to see a brunette with her hair done up in a pair of buns. "Tenten." She smiled and gave a wave. Naruto stood to meet her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Neji and I were talking the other day, and Hinata came up."

Naruto winced. He recalled the suspicious look Neji gave him when he showed up at the Hyuuga compound that night with an inert Hinata in his arms. The look became worse when he explained that she became unconscious after a training exercise.

Tenten went on, not noticing his flinch. "He said that he noticed that she improved a lot recently. When I asked her about it, she told me it was thanks to an idea you had." She blinked, seeing that Naruto unexpectedly started to redden. It was odd, Hinata did as well, and she wouldn't say what kind of training Naruto put her through. "I was wondering if you had any ideas that could help me."

A second passed before Naruto snapped himself out of thoughts of that night. He shook his head and Tenten's request took hold in his mind. "Uh, sure." He took some time to think about what he knew about her and her style, reviewing what he'd seen from back in the chunin exams and from the missions he'd been with her on. He turned an analytical eye on her, looking her up and down. She used weapons, mostly thrown blades. She kept tons of them sealed in scrolls. She throws, and a target gets stuck, no question. Her taijutsu was average and the lowest on her team. It was no surprise, considering she was with someone focuses solely on it and someone whose family has one of the most feared styles in all of Konoha. He didn't recall her using any major ninjutsu or genjutsu. A couple ideas came to mind.

Tenten became a bit flush at the intense look Naruto suddenly gave her. She dimly remembered Hinata saying once that when Naruto helped her with her training, he would become really focused. It was a strange sight to see the normally bouncy and energetic blond be serious. And all of his attention was on her. It was a little embarrassing.

"Are those the clothes you usually use while training or on a mission?" Naruto suddenly inquired.

Tenten looked down at herself. It was her normal sleeveless Chinese blouse and black pants. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with them?" She asked, a little indignant. She liked her clothes.

"Keep the pants. Wear a top with long sleeves." He said simply, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"What?" Tenten exclaimed, crossing her arms. She was getting a little angry.

Getting into the sensei role, he didn't notice her annoyance. "Yeah, sew paper seals on the insides of your mission gear. That way..." He stepped up to her. "You can summon weapons with a wave of the hand," he finished, patting her on the arm and on the side.

Tenten blushed. She wasn't used to being touched so casually. Then she thought about what Naruto said. It would be just like her scrolls. She'd just have to sew the paper into clothes pattern side outwards. Before each mission, she could seal a few kunai, kama, senbon, and other melee weapons into the seals. It would take some practice to seal away and summon the weapons with the cloths of clothing in between, but it would work. She was getting a little giddy at the idea. If she built up her chakra capacity, she wouldn't have to carry as many weapon pouches. Just the thigh holster for shuriken and the pouch on her belt for her scrolls. Lost in her thoughts of the possibilities, she almost missed Naruto's next question.

"How much has Fuzzy Brows and Neji been working with you on your taijutsu?"

Tenten pouted. "Not that much. Just a little more than the basics. I'm not strong or fast enough for Lee's style, and Neji can't teach me the Juuken."

"Then I'll work with you on counters and holds. After all," he said blurring into motion. Tenten abruptly found her upper body being forced forward a little with her arm clinched almost painfully behind her back. A kunai was resting at her throat. "Being able to pull weapons out of thin air makes this the end of the fight if you kill the target before he can do kawarimi."

Tenten agreed edging away from the blade at her throat. She became pink in the face again when Naruto let her wrist go and the movement just had her leaning against his chest.

Naruto spun Tenten around and put a little distance between them. "Every move." Naruto reached over and took Tenten's wrist. He balled her hand into a fist and pulled it towards himself, as if she were throwing a punch. "Every counter." He pulled. Using one hand to lock her elbow and the other on her fist as a fulcrum, he flipped her over his body. Tenten saw his first hand move and then felt the pommel of his kunai hit her between the lower ribs. She used the momentum after he let go to flip over and land on her feet. "Every hold." He lunged forward. The crook of his elbow settled under her chin. With a sweep of his leg, Tenten was taken off her feet once more. She spun around his body. She winced as she hit the ground mostly on her back. Naruto was on top of her, pressed against her, with the tip of the kunai poised at her kidney. "Should have your opponent stabbed, or immobile with you having one hand free, as its goal."

Tenten found herself sitting up after the last. Naruto was standing in front of her. He held his hand out in offering. "Okay," she said placing her hand in his and letting him haul her up, "teach me."

They spent hours going over different forms. Over the course of the training, Tenten was trapped in Naruto's arms and pinned to the ground multiple times. Then attacked with Kage Bunshin after each instance to get her to turn the move back. Repeated poofs were heard in the training field as Tenten got each maneuver down and scored a lethal hit on a clone. She got in her fair share of Hinata impressions with Naruto wrapping himself around her in various ways and then prodding her into imitating the positions.

At the end of the session, Naruto allowed for a half an hour rest period before a test of practical application. What they'd been working on wasn't exactly the most energy-draining parts of taijutsu, but it was still straining. While Tenten rested, he continued his Rasengan training, with just two tendrils to conserve his energy.

Tenten watched the blonde work through the bare basics of his most devastating technique. She turned her eyes back up to the sky from her position laid out on a grassy area of the field and shook her head. "You really are a stamina freak, aren't you?" Naruto just chuckled in response.

"I guess." The chakra in his hand disappeared with a gust of air. He looked over to see Tenten splayed out with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath, feeling a little breeze come through the clearing. Naruto moved his gaze away before his thoughts wandered to places the kunoichi wouldn't appreciate. His eyes settled on the mildly swaying leaves of the trees, as a scene played through his head, the product of an idea he had a while back.

Tenten nearly drifted off by the time Naruto snapped out of his reverie and called her name. She stood up and faced him. He held his hand out, all the fingers spread out. "Five times. Use the techniques we've practiced and try to tag me." Naruto lowered his hand. Tenten fell into a ready stance. "Now, I expect you not to try and kill a fellow Leaf shinobi. But, that aside," he said giving her a grin,"feel free to pay me back for tossing you around."

Tenten smiled. She wasn't too angry at him for knocking her around for training. She wasn't fragile, after all. But, she still appreciated the sentiment.

With that, Naruto dashed forward. He threw a punch. It was caught for a moment before Tenten pulled and he was sailing in the air. The impact between his ribs told him that his student for the previous hours duplicated his earlier move from before they started training, a shot at the liver. His back hit the ground painfully.

Tenten looked down at him, her smile sparkling in her brown eyes. "That's one," she commented, jumping back.

Naruto could only laugh as he got up. He took a quick breath before heading in for another attack. This time, he came in with a spinning back heel kick. As expected, Tenten ducked and rotated, trying to sweep his other foot from under him. He fell back into handspring backflip. The moment his feet touched the ground, he jumped forward to press the attack. Before he could punch at the kunoichi, she had her fists wrapped up in his jacket. Naruto hit the ground once more. This time, Tenten was straddling his stomach. She had one hand still in his clothes and the other had a kunai aimed at his heart.

"Two."

Naruto could tell she was starting to have fun. "Right." Without waiting for her to get off, he heaved up.

Tenten let out a surprised "Eeeek!" as she tumbled into the dirt. She turned and paused. There were now five copies of her sensei-for-the-moment staring at her. She released an exasperated breath. They all smirked at her. "What? You didn't think the whole thing would be easy did you?" The one in the middle asked. Tenten didn't make any assumptions; Naruto wasn't called the village's most unpredictable ninja for nothing. She got up and back into a ready stance.

The outside two broke off to the side to circle around while the remaining three rushed forward. Tenten waited for the last possible moment before jumping up to do a cross-armed handstand on the middle Naruto's shoulders. She twisted her body in the air and came down. Her legs drove past Naruto's sides before locking around his body. Producing some shuriken, she threw them into the two Naruto alongside him. Three impacted into a lung of both. The two disappeared in a puff of smoke. She drew her hand up, brandishing another kunai, about to stab down into the subclavian artery of the Naruto wrapped between her legs. It disappeared as well. Before Tenten even had the chance to start falling, a foot blasted through the smoke left from the clone's departure. The kick landed in the center of her body, just above her midsection. She was blown back into a forearm between her shoulder blades.

"Close," Naruto commented.

Tenten got her feet under her before hitting the ground. She stumbled a few steps forwards. Taking a look around her, she saw that there were three bodies aside from the two that ran around to take her flank. Naruto had made them on the heels of the first four in the scant moments when her eyes tracked the two that initially started moving. "That's almost not fair." She pouted.

Naruto, and the remaining four clones out of seven, shrugged. "Almost."

"Right." Tenten jerked a hand forward. Six nearly invisible wires dragged the metal stars on the ground. They flew into the left Naruto of the set of three, one in the throat, three across the chest, and two in the lower abdomen. When the body vanished, another jerk of the hand sent the shuriken towards the clone that kicked her. They all hit the same targets. She tried once more, aiming for the center Naruto that hit her after the kick. Halfway through the arc, the other Naruto on that side swept forward, kunai in hand.

"Maa, that's enough of that..." Strings severed, the shuriken flew harmlessly into the bark of a tree. "But, it's good you're mixing new and old styles." The clones moved.

The two in front of Tenten started running at her. She could tell from the sound of footsteps that the third was also approaching. She leaned down under the first's leading punch. In the same motion, she placed a reverse thrust kick into the clone behind her. When it was reduced to nothingness, she landed a palm strike on the chest of the one in front of her. It was thrown into the path of the third. Unsurprisingly, it disappeared while Naruto came right through the wisps of smoke fist first. Tenten sidestepped, bringing up her arm. Naruto's arm slid past her along the back of her hand. It snaked around and under his while her other hand went to the back of his head and pulled him forward, overbalancing him. Her first hand came down to the inside of his opposite elbow, her second drew back to retrieve a senbon needle. "That's three." She whispered into his ear, pressing the point lightly into the base of his neck at the beginning of the spinal column.

"Yep."

Taking a cue from her trainer, she didn't give him a chance to breathe. Letting him go, she planted her hands on the ground. The flat of one foot was thrust under Naruto's chin, the other curled up and around his head. She moved her hands and twisted her body. Naruto was spiked into the ground. When the rest of his body fell, she jumped on top of him. She dug her knees into his back and put a kunai to his throat, at the jugular vein. "And four." The young woman sprang up and away with a giggle.

Naruto groaned and picked himself up. "Now who's unfair?" He groused.

Tenten just stuck her tongue out at him.

The boy across her could help but grin at that. But, it soon melted into a serious expression. Tenten got back into her stance. Naruto created another kage bunshin. Both jumped high into the air. Reaching into their weapon pouches, they each sent three shuriken down at her. Predictably, they were all intercepted by her set. It didn't matter because it was just a distraction anyway.

Tenten ignored the rain of shuriken and watched one Naruto grab the other. With a spin he was sent hurtling towards her, flipping. She jumped back to avoid the powerful axe kick that made a crater in the spot she was formerly standing. She pulled out a kunai and dashed into the dust that was kicked up with the impact. The kill went unseen, but Tenten heard the pop of Naruto's clone being dispelled.

Naruto stood back with another kage bunshin at his side. His hand was held out and he was shortcutting a stage one rasengan. The clone disappeared when the dust began to settle and Naruto charged with a cry.

Tenten gasped, seeing the swirling ball of chakra coming at her. She bent her body backwards. The rasengan narrowly missed her, but shredded a path up the middle of her blouse. The tear continued until just before the neckline when the technique faded from existence. She put her hands to the ground. With a heave of her lower body, her legs snapped up and around his arm. They crossed at the shins and feet turned inward and came around his neck in a scissors hold. Taking another kunai in hand she pressed it against one of his kidneys. "That makes five."

"That it does," Naruto agreed. Tenten climbed off of his arm. His eyes widened when she stepped back. He turned his head away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Tenten blinked at him. Sorry for what? Surely, it wasn't for throwing those surprises at her. How else would she learn to adapt in battle? It was nothing she couldn't handle, and she was sure that rasengan wasn't meant to...

Realization set in and kunoichi looked down at her blouse. Only the fact that the neckline wasn't cut kept the garment on her body. The tear was wide enough to show the curve of her breasts. The girl didn't wear wraps. Her usual blouses were tight enough to keep her from bouncing around everywhere. She brought her eyes up to cause of her ruined clothing. It was kind of cute that he was trying not to peek over.

"Naruto…"

The boy gulped and turned to face Tenten. She was approaching him with an expression that made Neji's countenance seem like a neon sign declaring his emotions. He flinched and closed his eyes. But he didn't move, ready to accept punishment. His eyes popped open when he felt arms wind around him. Tenten pressed her body flush against his. Naruto gaped confused at her. It was a moment until he noticed the sadistic grin that bloomed on her face and the feeling of twin kunai perched against his kidneys. His eyes came closed again, Naruto resigning to the girl's judgment.

The grin on Tenten's face became a smirk. She planted a small kiss on Naruto's lips. It was somewhere between chaste and lingering. Her cheek slid against his and whispered in his ear. "We'll call that number six. Thanks for the training."

By the time what happened registered in Naruto's mind, Tenten was already walking away from the practice field. He fell back on his rear from the surprise. He could only stare at her back as she sauntered off, spinning a kunai on her finger.

"Oh, yeah," Tenten called out behind her. "You owe me a new blouse."


End file.
